Noche de Fiesta
by Oikawa Kane
Summary: Kenma y Kuroo asisten a una fiesta un tanto salvaje. Kenma no quiere estar allí.


**Mi segunda aportación al fandom y el reto "multifandom". Siendo un drabble que se me ocurrió a las dos de la mañana hacer, el resumen es simple, pero intenté crear una trama concreta.**

 **Espero que les guste. Los personajes usados (Kuroo Tetsuro y Kozume Kenma) no me pertenecen, sino a Furudate.**

* * *

Kenma había permanecido en un rincón la mayor parte del tiempo alejándose de todo el tumulto de gente que se encontraba en aquel recinto. La música a todo volumen penetraba sus oídos junto con la mezcla de tabaco, alcohol y sudor humano comenzaban a darle nauseas.

Además, había un aroma un tanto peculiar que no lograba reconocer del todo, pero que se hacía fuerte en aquel lugar.

El joven rubio teñido maldijo su suerte, maldijo a Kuroo por arrastrarlo a esa fiesta y que Akaashi y Bokuto les cancelaron a última hora. Ahora ahí estaba Kozume Kenma, un estudiante de primer año de la Universidad de Tokio, aislado en una esquina de la fiesta más salvaje e incomoda a la que había asistido en su corta vida, todo por la insistencia de su pareja, Tetsuro Kuroo.

Pero lo que en verdad lamentaba había sido tener que pagar la entrada a aquel lugar, vaya estupidez.

–¡Kenma!—Kuroo intentaba llegar a él con un par de bebidas en mano sin tirarlas pues trataba de salir del tumulto de gente bailando. Apenas y logró reconocer su voz entre tanto ruido.

–Aquí esta lo tuyo, nada sin alcohol y con poca azúcar—era una bebida de un color fluorescente, burbujeante y al tomarlo tenía un sabor bastante extraño. Kuroo se recargó en la pared continua, fijando su mirada en él, percatándose de cada una de sus reacciones; su cabello apenas peinado comenzaba a aplastarse debido al calor del lugar. Desde su perspectiva, aquella fiesta era una buena oportunidad para sacar a Kenma de su zona de confort, lo que era lo mismo a forzarlo a dejar su asocialidad. Le había quitado su teléfono y PSP para que no pudiera distraerse.

Kuroo tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de fiestas, donde todos se amontonaban en la pista de baile formando círculos para bailar al ritmo de la música a un volumen tan alto. Él apenas llevaba dos años en la universidad y eran contadas las veces en las que había salido a divertirse de esa manera, y en esas ocasiones siempre estaba acompañado por Bokuto o de sus compañeros de equipo, pero ahora solamente estaba con Kenma la persona más sedentaria y cerrada que conocía. Igualmente todos en aquella fiesta eran para él un montón de desconocidos.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, bebiendo sus tragos y observando la pista de baile. Los cuerpos chocando, rozándose de distintas formas, pudiendo observar a varias parejas dándose afecto a la vista de todos, o a otros más "decentes" que iban a los baños a hacerlo.

Varias prendas comenzaron a volar por la pista: blusas, faldas, cinturones y una que otra ropa interior. El gentío seguía en su aquelarre, despreocupados de cualquier cosa a su alrededor, dejándose llevar por el ambiente y la música.

El baile simplemente consistía en saltos, ir de un lado al otro y mover las caderas de derecha a izquierda, nada que ver con las coreografías que Kenma había visto en sus juegos de Idols.

El menor sintió como aquel extraño olor comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte, causándole una pequeña punzada en la cabeza.

–¿Todo en orden?—preguntó el de cabello negro desordenado, terminando con el último sorbo de su bebida.

–Mas o menos—respondió Kenma, notando que los asistentes iban rotando una gran botella de licor para que cada uno bebiera mientras bailaran, todos de la misma botella compartiendo fluidos bucales y bacterias –Que repugnante— no dudo en comentarlo y señalárselo a Kuroo.

–Es divertido, pero demasiado asqueroso—el mayor pronto comenzó a marearse, no siendo este efecto del alcohol sino de otra cosa. Su vista se tornó nublosa, todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas. Intentó moverse un poco, pero tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de Kenma para siquiera poder estirar su pierna… parecía que estaba bajo los efectos de una droga.

–Larguémonos de aquí—expresó Kenma en un tono autoritario, sosteniendo o más bien arrastrando a su acompañante hasta la salida de aquel lugar. Él también comenzó a sentirse raro, sentía un extraño hormigueo en sus brazos que le quitaba parte de su fuerza.

–Aún es temprano—se quejó el mayor una vez que habían salido del lugar; se frotó los parpados intentando ver claramente por unos segundos. Pudo distinguir los faros luminosos de la calle y algunas señales, más el resto aún estaba borroso incluso se le dificulto ver el rostro de Kenma. Pensó que su cabeza le estaba jugando una especie de broma.

–¡Dije que nos vamos!—tosió después de aquel grito, su garganta se había secado por el esfuerzo –¿Dónde dejaste el auto?—apenas y pudo decir.

–Casi a dos cuadras, tendrás que arrastrarme un poco más—expresó en tono burlón.

Kenma hizo ese esfuerzo. La gente los vio pasar creyendo que se encontraban ebrios. El menor tan sólo ignoró todo aquello hasta que por fin dio con el auto, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de Kuroo y quitó el seguro.

Abrió la puerta trasera y arrojó a Kuroo sobre los asientos, causando que este reaccionara. Estuvo a punto de levantarse de no ser porque el rubio cayó encima suyo, de cara contra su pecho sin querer hacerse a un lado.

–Oye, este no es lugar para este tipo de cosas—movió un poco del hombro a su pareja, pero no obtuvo respuesta –¿Kenma?—

El joven parecía hacer sido derrotado por su cansancio, sin energía suficiente para hacer movimiento alguno. Kuroo para no importunarlo se limitó a cerrar la puerta del auto y colocar la alarma, acomodándose en los asientos para poder descansar del mismo modo, aunque por su altura se le haría incómodo. Dejó a Kenma recostando contra su pecho y se abrazó a él, cerrando los ojos del mismo modo, terminado rendido a los pocos minutos.

* * *

Un par de golpes sobre la ventana fueron suficientes para despertarlos; ya era de mañana cuando eso pasó. Kenma intentó reincorporarse mientras Kuroo bajó el cristal de la ventana para hablar con quién los había despertado, que no era nada más que un policía.

–Oficial, juro que no es lo que parece—confesó rápidamente el mayor aun teniendo al otro chico sobre él. –Tampoco estamos dopados—

El oficial los inspeccionó con la mirada desconfiado –Los ojos de ambos están rojos ¿Qué estaban haciendo ambos durmiendo en este auto?—

–Salimos de una fiesta bastante extraños, no tuvimos la energía necesaria para irnos a casa—comentó Kenma esta vez, acomodándose la ropa –El lugar se encuentra a un par de cuadras de aquí, en un club de paga—

El oficial se sorprendió, luciendo inquieto de repente –Creo saber a que sitio te refieres—tragó en seco –Anoche se recibió un reporte sobre una fuga de gas en aquel lugar, cuando las autoridades llegaron la mayoría ya estaba en el suelo inconscientes y fuera de sí. La mayoría está en el hospital con una grave intoxicación… no saben lo afortunados que fueron, chicos—

Ambos se miraron entre sí, sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado. Esperaron un rato más a que el oficial checara sus signos vitales antes de dejarlos marcharse.

Kuroo condujo con tranquilidad sin decir palabra alguna mientras que Kenma parecía inquieto. En un intento por calmarlo le propuso que para su próxima salida él podría elegir el lugar.

A lo que él respondió –No tengo ánimos de salir por un tiempo—Kenma tomó el teléfono de su pareja para distraerse con alguno de los juegos que tenía.

Tetsuro Kuroo ladeó una sonrisa y asintió. No podría estar más de acuerdo con él, no deseaba volver a salir por un largo tiempo.

Fueron muy afortunados aquella vez, no tentaría su suerte.


End file.
